Star Wars: The Old Republic
Star Wars: The Old Republic (SWTOR), es un videojuego de rol masivo multijugador en línea (MMORPG, de sus siglas en inglés) ambientado en la era de la Antigua República y desarrollado por BioWare, una división de Electronic Arts. El primer anuncio oficial del juego se hizo el 30 de octubre de 2007 en una rueda de prensa, pero de manera muy vaga y sin aún título ni más detalles. El título del juego fue revelado el 21 de octubre de 2008 y junto a él gran cantidad de información. BioWare anunció el lanzamiento del juego para la primavera de 2011 para más tarde retrasarla hasta la segunda mitad del 2011[http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw4a93ac7336173&pic=GEN&idj=cw48fe5b082dd02 Star Wars The Old Republic arrancará a finales del 2010 en Meristation]. La compañía anunció que no quería arriesgarse a dar fechas[http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw4dc25d0c7cf44&pic=GEN&idj=cw48fe5b082dd02 EA evita fechar The Old Repubic para garantizar un "lanzamiento espectacular" en Meristation]: «''No queremos dar una fecha específica de lanzamiento hasta que estemos absolutamente seguros de que, cuando lancemos el título, este será un buen lanzamiento y una experiencia de juego sin fallos''». Finalmente, Bioware y Lucasarts anunciaron en la web oficial del videojuego que éste vería la luz en Norteamérica el 20 de diciembre de 2011, mientras que en Europa lo hizo el 22 del mismo mes[http://www.swtor.com/news/news-article/20110924 Launch Date for STAR WARS: The Old Republic Announced" en su web oficial]. Se basa en el trasfondo de las novelas Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance escrita por Sean Williams, Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived por Paul S. Kemp, y Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan de Drew Karpyshyn . Además, Dark Horse trabajó en un webcómic que trancurre justo antes de los acontencimientos del juego y que será publicado luego en papel como serie regular. Sinopsis Tres mil años antes del ascenso de Darth Vader... La República Galáctica fue durante generaciones un bastión de paz en una galaxia de belicosos sistemas estelares. Protegida por sus firmes guardianes de la Orden Jedi, la República sostuvo la mayor esperanza para el progreso de la civilización y la unidad galáctica. Sin embargo, en las profundidades del espacio desconocido, se había forjado un poderoso Imperio Sith, liderado por los oscuros Lores Sith que soñaban con la dominación galáctica y la venganza contra sus antiguos enemigos, los Jedi. Tras siglos de preparación, llegó el momento del regreso de los Sith. Con una gran flota y un asombroso ejército de temibles soldados, el Emperador Sith lanzó un asalto por sorpresa, capturando rápidamente docenas de mundos en el Borde Exterior y provocando una guerra diferente a cualquier otra en la historia de la galaxia. thumb|left|262px|Una lucha con [[sable de luz]] Desde las heladas tierras de Ilum hasta las desérticas llanuras de Dathomir, los violentos combates mataron a millones. A pesar de declararse neutrales, las estructuras de la superficie del mundo cubierto de agua de Manaan quedaron destruidas, obligando a los Selkath a retirarse a lo profundo del océano. Otros sistemas estelares corrieron peor suerte: algunos fueron destruidos, otros quedaron inhabitables. La carnicería concluyó con el saqueo de la capital de la República a manos del Imperio Sith, el planeta Coruscant, lo que obligó al Senado de la República a firmar el polémico Tratado de Coruscant. En los años transcurridos desde la firma del tratado, el temor y la incertidumbre se han apoderado de la galaxia, permitiendo al Emperador Sith perseguir sus misteriosos fines mientras que la República se esfuerza por reconstruir su infraestructura militar y asigna prioridades al nuevo paisaje galáctico.thumb|Darth Malgus, uno de los Lores Sith del [[Imperio Sith]] Ahora las tensiones entre la República y el Imperio Sith son más altas, una serie de escaramuzas fronterizas y guerras han estallado, incluso en planetas históricamente pacíficos como Alderaan, la incómoda tregua establecida por el Tratado de Coruscant se está desgarrando rapidamente, y el retorno a una guerra total ha comenzado, aunque no oficialmente. Una nueva generación de héroes, tanto de la luz como de la oscuridad, surge para hacer frente a las dificultades de éstos tiempos caoticos, y luchar por el destino de la galaxia en ésta desesperada edad... Contenidos Planetas y lunas En el juego aparecen los siguientes planetas y lunas:SW:TOR Holonet - Planets File:Alderaan-TOR.jpg|Alderaan File:Balmorra-TOR.jpg|Balmorra File:Belsavis-TOR.jpg|Belsavis File:Corellia-TOR.jpg|Corellia File:Coruscant-TOR.jpg|Coruscant File:DromundKaas-TOR.jpg|Dromund Kaas File:Hoth-TOR.jpg|Hoth File:Hutta-TOR.jpg|Hutta File:Ilum-TOR.jpg|Ilum File:Korriban-TOR.jpg|Korriban File:Makeb.png|Makeb File:NarShaddaa-TOR.jpg|Nar Shaddaa File:OrdMantell-TOR.jpg|Ord Mantell File:Quesh-TOR.jpg|Quesh File:Taris-TOR.jpg|Taris File:Tatooine-TOR.jpg|Tatooine File:Tython-TOR.jpg|Tython File:Voss TOR new.png|Voss Planetas y lunas de combate espacial *Aeten II *Balosar *Fondor *Jabiim *Javaal *Kalee *Kovor *Makem Te *Pakuuni *Saleucami *Zosha Planetas y lunas de Flashpoints *Asation *Athiss *Cademimu V *Denova *Kaon *Taral V *Zadd Planetas y lunas de Warzones * Alderaan * Asation * Denova * Nar Shaddaa Planetas y lunas de historia *Uphrades Especies jugables File:Chiss TOR.jpg|Chiss File:Cyborg-TOR.jpg|Cyborg File:Human-TOR.jpg|Humano File:Miraluka-TOR.jpg|Miraluka File:Mirialan-TOR.jpg|Mirialano File:Rattataki-TOR.jpg|Rattataki File:SithPureblood-TOR.jpg|Sith Purasangre File:Twi'lek TOR.jpg|Twi'lek File:Zabrak-TOR.jpg|Zabrak Legacy 25 Rasi Tuum.jpg|Cathar Clases Cada facción tiene cuatro clases para eligir. Cada clase puede especializarse en dos clases avanzadas diferentes, dando un total de dieciséis variaciones. Personajes compañeros Esta lista incluye a todos los personajes compañeros con su clase correspondiente. Apariciones *Adi'son *Braedon Agareth *Renalda Agareth *Unaw Aharo *Ajaan *Akaste'vel *Akindra *Alaric *Alde *Alde (Conde) *Alif *Allia *Alma *Ffon Althe *Jesper Altex *Alvania *Amanoa *Amzartho *Anarq *Anathemos *Asesino de Anathemos 1 *Darth Andru *Jefand Ange *Darth Angral *Anstiss *Antonos *Anyarah *Ardmore *Darth Arctis *Arias *Argog *Darth Arho *Cavill Arin *Arl'Tokor *Armala *Arnth *Arzanon *Vyn Asara *Darth Atroph *Augatta *Aven *Averdon *Avitla *Denri Ayl *Vederiat Ayon *Darth Azamin *Azraj-Nug *B2-T1 *B5-2T *B-6NX *B9-D7 *Dri'kill Ba'al *Badmil *Badna *Bahlea *Marido de Bahlea *Syo Bakarn *Balek *Yun Baliss *Ballard *Yadira Ban *Darth Bandon *Darth Baras *Doli-bur Barc *Barik *Barlen *Barsen'thor *Bashenn *Basher *Vanto Bazren *"Reina Bonita" *Beejinz *Bedoch *Beldiss *Belkan *Belkin *Bellis *Benay *Bendick *Benn *Berric *Beshel *Galen Besk *Bessel *Bestia *Bestros *Augin Blaesus *Blarnak *Blenks *Blizz *Bloodskin *Blotus *Blyes *Jessa Bo'den *Boibole *Asadia Boresa *Bosann'Lorkor *Bowdaar *Braden *Tol Braga *Bragan *Brehg *Brejik *Ismar Brengle *Breshin *Cala Brin *Brinn *Briqui *Brocko *Brolla *Brom *Brontes *Broonmark *Bruhn *Brukarra *Brunar *Brutann *Bryint *Bryn *Fez Burba *Burnok *Burnout *C-06X *C2-N2 *C9-4O *Darth Caba *Cabaril *Torian Cadera *Cadix *Cafian *Cala *Calaverous *Callef *Calphayus *Calum *Caroowar *Zayne Carrick *Kira Carsen *Carteri *Tharan Cedrax *Celestra *Cendence *Cestus *Cha'nagh *Chamma *Chappral *Charnoq *Darth Charnus *Chaskar *Childress *Cholren *Chopper *Jomar Chul *Cibinel *Cifra Nueve *CN-94 *Collo *Cora *Cora (Padawan) *Coria *Cormun *Corr *Corrin *Chay Cortess *Peynar Cortess *Larris Cozekk *Cressen *Cronnin *Crymi *Yu Dakar *Fieler Dan *Danurorus *Jiyan Dar *Daresha *Tari Darkspanner *Fet Darna *Darthyn *Daru’da *Davorak *Daz *Darth Decimus *Dekay *Nik Deleru *Ria Deleru *Denal-Zon *Dendim *Liam Dentiri *Derish *Qoen Dervul *Devotek *Devron *Orgus Din *Test Din *Diyaz *Kaliyo Djannis *Arrisan Djo *DK-9 *Dobe *Gunaray Dod *Dok'madd *Morrun Dokaas *Dolgis *Dommu *Doorn *Donal *Rylar Dorant *Dorheek *Dorian *Quorian Dorjis *Elara Dorne *Dorotech *Dorsil *Dortho *Draahg *Krynda Draay *Lucien Draay *Drage *Dragen *Dregg *Dreho Dreho *Talos Drellik *Lanniter Droge *Duen *Diab Duin *Dumat *Wes Durga *Durmat *Dynaroth *Dyshotto *Dzoun *Ebenga *Edease *Edvaalda *Alec Efran *Darth Ekkage *Elek *Eligyn *Ellis *Marren Elna *Elshuu *Elsor *Von Elzif *Voz del Emperador *Ira del Emperador *Darth Enraj *Eorn *Jiinan E’ron *Eskel *Eseni *Estopatrin *Dooce Everton *Ezra *Fa'athra *Duras Fain *Laranna Fain *Naman Fal *Hijo de Naman Fal *Sophia Farash *Farenan *Ceta Farr *Farn *Telen Farsite *Fashk *Darth Fastus *Fau-Kes *Fauler *Meck Feem *Madel Felth *Daria Felton *Ferav *Ferdoin *Fermin *Ferren *Ferron *Qyzen Fess *Fia *Fian *FimmRess *Attros Finn *Fixer 41 *Fizik *Flingeld *Folaris *Forris *For'senn *Vereta Fraabaal *Elaxis Frellka *Frira *Fu'Jesson *Fulminiss *Furant *Futrad *Fuz'een *G4-0M *G5-M1 *Gagesk *Galen *Galia *Gizmel Gam *Gamoruk *Reid Gandon *Gandra *Gardit *Sidonie Garen *Vistis Garn *Garon *Garson *Garthe *Garus *Garvimm *Garza *Portero *G'Bilard *Geeda *Kalisa Gehnso *Padawan de Kalisa Gehnso *Horoth Gendi *Geozel *Gerr *Gesen *Gezen *Sunder Ghettz *Poronth Ghon *Tazonthe Ghon *Big Gil *Gilroh *Girik *Gizmel *GNR-47 *Nasan Godera *Golah *Karastace Gonn *Luran Gonthor *Gorry *Goss *Gotrut *Graffam *Gran Campeón de la Gran Caza *Grandarak *Grataa *Grathan *Beelziit Grathan *Cellvanta Grathan *Graul *Darth Gravus *Nadia Grell *Tobas Grell *Groben *Groj *Gro'lak *Grund'messel *Grymarch *Eskella Gryton *Gutshot *Guyvar *Orrick Gwyndon *Haazen *Darth Hadra *Haken *Ha'laa *Halacia *Hallen *Haken *Handro *Hannal *Haranexlah *Haresh *Harkun *Harro *Hasper *Heedley *Heerimus *Heljus *Henni *Héroe de Tython *Matthew Herral *Hesker *Hib-R-aK *HK-01 *HK-47 *HK-51 *Horell *Hua *Noab Hulis *Cassa Hun *Cazador *Hurd *Hurwell *Huttsbane *Huun *Vector Hyllus *Idonia *Idrino *Iero *Darth Ikoral *Illkith *Ilox *Imogh *In-iK *Iodana *Darth Iratus *Felix Iresso *Irex *Ironfist *Isen *Iskrila *Isric *Ivok *J8R-1 *Pazaak Jack *Darth Jadus *Jaffkee *Jaggard *Darth Jaga *Janarus *Garon Jard *Jarobi *Kellian Jarro *Jassick *Jaxun *Jaynes *Jeelg *Jeerag *Jefris *Jekar *Jenna *Jerikko *Chax Jernil *Jerridan *Arca Jeth *Jhaffus *Jhorval *Jogotha *Caleb Jonf *Jonkan *Jorelle *Aric Jorgan *Jorin *Jormin *Jorol *Jorthal *Jory *Joti *Yet Jub *Judin *Jujuin *Juuho *K6P-3 *Jaric Kaedan *Kaldona *Kaal *Aelan Kalder *Aloysius Kallig *Darth Kallous *Jin Kalosi *Kalthir *Kam *Kancras *Reldar Kandik *Kan'grell *Karagga *Jek Kardan *Kariya *Karlsu *Karok *Nomen Karr *Kashim *Kata *Vanara Kayl *Kazo *Guardián *Kehel *Kejik *Merrk Kelborn *Kellik *Kennerlo *Keratho *Keshk *Evans Ketara *Keth *Aleema Keto *Satal Keto *Merrish Khan *Garren Kho *Khreusis *Cedarik Killesa *Rycus Kilran *Archiban Kimble *Oron Kira *Kirnon *Kirter *Bela Kiwiiks *Klemral *Knash *Sammo Kob *Trea Kobbeth *Viyo Kobbeth *Bex Kolos *Kolovish *Korvan *Kory *Ardun Kothe *Dannik Kothori *Krand *Kras *Kreshan *Ludo Kressh *Vodal Kressh *Krevan *Krillis *Krimyn *Gavon Kroan *Cy Krolo *Kryos *Kullin *Exar Kun *Kunoa *Grommik Kurthson *Kuthak *K'Vorn *Jatta Kuum *Kyndern *L2-PN *Labe *Darth Lachris *Ladra *Lain-Ricie *Lana *Lanklyn *Laotah *Larall *Laskin *Lassicar *Laverse *Lehibe *Leiber *Gayem Leksende *Yem Leksende *Cela Len *Lenks *Leskogo *Lessah *Letta *Leuro-Khian *Ley'shara *Lida *Lin *Linapim *Teven Liss'ard *Liv'trai *Deringon Lobacc *Morus Lok *Lokar *Eckard Lokin *Uwin Lokk *Loonda *Longeye *Hagne Longmyre *Lorvon *Swaine Lothar *Loun *Loyada *Loyat *Luna *Rikael Lysannis *M1-4X *M8-TV *Mack *Mad'ahn *Gord Madel *Maer *Mako *Mal *Malahan *Darth Malak *Jace Malcom *Darth Malgus *Malichose *Malora *Malroy *Mandalore el Indomable *Mandalore el Vindicado *Maraad *Mar'gavrok *Mariyk *Markan *Darth Marr *Visas Marr *Sedni Maruk *Masax *Matare (Humano) *Matare (Zabrak) *Meg'lin *Mennaus *Mense *Odumis Mer *Merkus *Mesan *Metzar *Mical *Mieq *Darth Minax *Minik *Minst *Mira *Mirru *MK-RU *Moorint *Moracen *Darth Morias *Moriden *Celeste Morne *Bengel Morr *Morrun *Darth Mortis *Mucdermon *Muheeda *Kord Murdok *Terrak Morrhage *Karness Muur *Nace *Nad'alin *Freedon Nadd *Nankrang *Leeha Narezz *Narlock *Vell Narroc *Vell Narroo *Natara *Navreck *Nefarid *Nehimmo *Suudaa Nem'ro *Neskett *Renzfeil Neuwt *Nexwig *Nidaljo *Darth Nihilus *Harson Nild *Nimi *Nizkif *Vort Norman *Nozabuiba *Nerun Nubb *Numinn *Nurin *Nurkolas *Darth Nox *Nyranos *Obip *Obrukasha *Ocera *Odar *Ogathu *Oh'dvek *OHK-99 *Laren Omas *Ommin *Ondorru *Oordu *Orailus *Oranda *Canderous Ordo *Charle Remmot Organa *Gesselle Organa *Jeren Nolus Organa *Nomar Organa *Samara Organa *Tharis Orne *Kevan Orr *Reyedo Orr *Ortosin *Revinal Orzik *Nonzo Oshorr *Ostar-Gal *Oteg *Otoforli *Ottau *Darth Ouzal *Ozurist *P-2XN *Paladius *Panark *Ayrreb Panteer *Deris Panteer *Gaul Panteer *Heeth Panteer *Katei Panteer *Raal Panteer *Silara Panteer *Yuon Par *Kennet Parn *Paron *Nolan Pars *Pathel *Paus *Pell *Peters *Palo Pevv *Yuleph Phan *Pharshol *Milo Phipps *Phyne *Pierce *Pietra *Pla’atoh *Plennid *Plex *Tarrance Ploon *PO-12 *Jaymizu Poh *Relus Poh *Travi Pott *Pradoc *Prakkath *Praven *Nariel Pridence *Prinn *Pritch *Prithor *Progus *Pron *Wentell Pron *Profeta de Vodal Kressh *Proshen *Qa-Siv *Qalsneek *Cay Qel-Droma *Ulic Qel-Droma *Qet *Qonbla *Qoussk *QM-35 *Orth Quane *Quanera *Zain Querlak *Quilb *Quilljayk *Quilon *Malavai Quinn *Jokskk Quosto *R6-DO *Rael *Ragate *Rahn *Raim-Ner *Raimu *Rajivari *Ralebedth *Nalen Raloch *Ralos-Vok *Arfan Ramos *Lamalla Rann *Rans *Raptus *Rarkgah *Raste *Rathari *Darth Ravage *Raymon *Amille Razna *Razer *"Hoja Roja" *Red Walker *Thelonia Redrish *Reese *Ilyan Regus *Reicovis *Reki *Relnex *Renegin *Rell *Relnex *Ethan Remak *Renning *Gault Rennow *Revald *Revan *Andronikos Revel *Revis *Dheno Rey *Reyzek *Rieekan *Rigel *Corso Riggs *Rilan *"El Rasgón" *Risha *Rish *Riso *Rehanna Rist *Roab *Rolan *Tebien Ros *Anitol Rosspar *Rukil *Rusa *Fideltin Rusk *Ruus *Ryen *Rylon *Ryn *Ryso *S3-E3 *S-4S0 *Sadic *Sajar *Sajin *Sakal *Salarr *Salen *Samala *Samus *Emic Sandor *Saol-sar *Sarala *Saresh *Sarinte *Sarnova *Satik *Savess *Saylew *Scorpio *Scourge *SD-0 *Rora Seake *Warren Sedoru *Seferiss *Seh-run *Wildra Selin *Ters Sendon *Serdarn *Darth Serevin *Jun Seros *Lerek Serrus *Sirviente Uno *Sirviente Dos *Sirviente Once *Shalath *Shaleen *Shamuillan *Bastila Shan *Satele Shan *Theron Shan *Shanji-vru *Sharpest Eye *Shassa *Darth Shattra *Shellaster *Shendan *Shiden *Shivanek *Wan Bel Sho *Shonbla *Shura *Shusna *Darth Silthar *Silvarte *Singe *Darth Sion *Sirianna *Siriki *Sith Corrupter *Sith Emperor *Siturn *Skadge *Skar *Skarsk *Skeesk *Valorn Skez *Darth Skotia *Slaar *Soganti *Solania *Solence *Solentz *Abiss Sol'oras *Grik Sonosan *Darth Sorranos *Spanios *Akaavi Spar *Spindrall *Corbro Stanch *Stansun *Starsnow (Jedi) *Starsnow (Senador) *Verena Starsyne *Kaiya Stas *Elia Stassi *Strayen *"Striker" *Strom *Styrak *Dao Stryver *Saens Sukko *Sulan *Sumari *Lord Sundar *Andur Sunrider *Nomi Sunrider *Suri *Meetra Surik *Var Suthra *Suwan'zi *Sy *Sylas *Darth Synar *Synnoran *T7-O1 *T9-N9 *Ta *Kaz Tagan *Tager'na *Vash Taggen *Takan *Tallion *Vadria Tallion *Tamin *Tander *Tannac *Ranna Tao'ven *Ta’rahg *Tarnis *Sonng Tarvo *Tavon *Harron Tavus *Teeg *Teero *Teintonja *Telo *Raina Temple *Tephan *Cedonnai Teraan *Lenn Teraan *Alek Teral *Terrab *Ters *Darth Thanaton *El Encarcelado *Thendra *Theraguin *Thispy *Thon *Beryl Thorne *Thugo *Daria Thul *Elana Thul *Serjau Thul *Stanel Thul *Yudin Thul *Tielon *Till'in *Somminick Timmns *Tindalo *Tiran *Vandar Tokare *Tolto *Corin Tok *Garrett Tomarus *Tomin-brel *Trayos Toreggen *Torius *Torken *Bareesh Fann'ak Torill *Torimo *Darth Tormen *Torrun *Tos *Traan *Tracer *Trakri *Travin *Darth Traya *Tremel *Triank *Jonos Triv *Cahel Tse *Tsel'rbah *Tudos *Tunjas *Languss Tuno *Tweeta *Escolta Veinte *Twintan *Twist *Tygol *Cin Tykan *Tyrans *Tyria *Tyrus *Ulldin *Ukabi *Bouris Ulgo *Diplomático chiss no identificado *Oficial de seguridad chiss no identificado *Comando teniente no identificado *Capitán de seguridad de Coruscant no identificado 1 (Viejo Mercado Galáctico) *Capitán de seguridad de Coruscant no identificado 2 (Viejo Mercado Galáctico) *Capitán de seguridad de Coruscant no identificado 3 (Viejo Mercado Galáctico) *Agente de la Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant no identificado *Capitán del Esseles no identificado *Comandante del Escuadrón Havoc no identificado *Oficial de Inteligencia no identificado (Humano) *Administrador Senior no identificado *Unkorsa *Urgrec *Urinth *Ushallaj *Wole Vahn *Khem Val *Valia *Valis *Hekton Valkaz *Vandal *Vanel *Vari'Kalwes *Varacen *Varl *Varmett *Vassanar *Veedo *Veld *Vemrin *Darth Vengean *Venich *Thana Vesh *Veshta *Veor *Vepp *Vette *Viidu *Tanno Vik *Vikto *Darth Viktus *Darth Vilus *Vince *Vindir *Vinson *Hylo Visz *Vitley *Vix *Volryder *Vokk *Vorel *Vortine *Eriz Vossan *Darth Vowrawn *Vrain *Vray *Waarin *Vigilante Uno *Vigilante Dos *Vigilante Ocho *Waxx *Maestro de Armas *Skoo Weebe *Kahrin Wek *Weller *Derrin Weller *Wendin *Wesner *Wettle *Susurro *Jaesa Willsaam *Winborn *Windredd *Meeb Wix *Weng Wrightsyn *Wydr *Wyelett *Xa *Xalek *Xamar *Xandral *Xandyk *Xanta *Xendor *Xerender *Xorem *Xo'ru *XoXann *Xuss *Anev Xydes *Yael *Yajak *Yallenkeljo *Yashia *Yashu-Vo *Yeddu *Yenoa *Yerk *Yestan *Yollo *Yonlach *Methias Yoran *Nurls Yorksin *Yul-Li *Yurrita *Yuun *Zanler *Vaverone Zare *Spirakris Zarem *Zarkos *Darth Zash *Zavrasha *Ashara Zavros *Kalatosh Zavros *Zeer *Zeevar *Ephran Zell *Zenith *Zeven *Darth Zhorrid *Zi'amm *Zinny *Zirchros *Zixx *Vin'chen Zo *Do Zonn *Zooki *Zora *Zua *Zylixx *Zyn |criaturas= *Acklay *Akk dog *Asharl Panther *Bantha *Baspoor Glider *Bogstalker *Bogwing *Bogworm *Bolraida *Bormu **Abuelo *Chemilizard *Cthon *Bestia Oscura *Dewback *Dragonbat *Duneclaw *Ferrazid Hound *Gapillian Grazer *Gizka *Guid *Gundark TOR Holonet: Inhabitants *Harvap *Harvorisk *Horranth *Hoth hog *Icetromper *Iraida *Jungle crawler *Jungle skin flayer *Jurgoran **Ripper *Kath hound *Kintan Crusher **Gargath *K'lor'slug *Krayt dragon *Lisk *Lobel *Lurker *Manka cat *Mantellian flutterplume *Mantellian Savrip *Mawvorr *Nerf *Nexu *Orobird *Pantran Whitefang **Snowblind *Primal Devourer **The Ancient One *Rakghoul Developer Dispatch: Returning to Taris *Rancor *Razoronn *Reek *Rill *Roba *Salky hound *Sand Demon *Sandtusker *Sarlacc *Scyk *Shaclaw *Shendan *Shyrack *Sithspawn *Skel *Skyslasher *Sleen *Tarsarian Devourer *Tauntaun *Terentatek *The Bloodfiend *Thranta *Titan **The Primal Destroyer *Trinthan Prowler *Tuk'ata *Uxibeast *Varactyl *Vine cat *Vorantikus *Vorn Tiger *Vrblther *Vulagool *Wampa *Wingmaw *Womp rat *Wraid **Trapjaw *Wyrm *Xuvva *Yozusk **The First *Zeldrate |droides= *AR-34 enforcer droid *Assassin droid **HK-series assassin droid *Astromech droid **X2-C3 Imperial astromech *Basilisk war droid *Coruscant Security Droid *DK-27 Guardian droid *Grathan's droids **Grathan assassin droid **Grathan escort droid **Grathan experimental droid **Grathan experimental warbot **Grathan security droid **Grathan securtiy auto-turret *Imperial Pacification Droid *Kaas city expansion security droid *Labor droids **Hauler droid **Labor droid **Lifter droid **Precision droid *Medical droid **Sith Medical droid **Republic medical droid **M3-M1 *Protocol droidhttp://www.swtor.com/media/trailers/developer-walkthrough *S3-F5 *Overseer droid |eventos= *Force Wars *First Great Schism *Pius Dea crusades *Great Hyperspace War *Great Droid Revolution *Hundred-Year Darkness *Mandalorian Wars **Padawan Massacre of Taris **Batalla de Jaga's Cluster **Batalla de Jebble **Second Battle of Althir **Batalla de Malachor V *Jedi Civil War **Destruction of Taris *First Jedi Purge **Conclave on Katarr *Great Galactic War **Batalla de Balmorra **Imperial Prison Break Initiative *Cold War **Alderaan Civil War **[[Assault on the Esseles|Assault on the Esseles]] **[[Attack on the Brentaal Star|Attack on the Brentaal Star]] **[[Battle aboard the Voidstar|Battle aboard the Voidstar]] **Battle for the Hammer **Batalla de Hoth **Battle for Ilum **Battle for Quesh **Imperial Attack on Voss **Invasion of Corellia **Korriban slave rebellion **Ord Mantell Civil War **Raid on the Imperial compound of Taral V **Taris resettlement initiative *Eternal War of Voss |lugares= *Aduba system **Aduba-5 ***Skyrun Station *Aeten system **Aeten II *Alderaan **Alsakan Lowlands ***House Baliss ***Mensaav Military Laboratory ***Pain Factory **Apalis Coast ***Alderaanian Diplomatic Corps ***Hall of Learning ***House Alde Embassy ***Organa Castle ***Pallista Spaceport ***Shining Star Cantina ***Wolf Baron's Field Base **Glarus Valley ***Aesea Killik Tunnels ***Camp Aurek ***Camp Besh ***Camp Cresh ***Castle Panteer ***Dassel Pass ***Elysium ***Imperial Bunker (Alderaan) ***Jedi Enclave (Alderaan) ***Jedi Ruins (Alderaan) ***Gearbox's Bunker ***Panteer Hideout ***Panteer Refuge ***Sendoth Ruins ***Thul Command Bunker **Juran Mountains ***Anzaada Cavern ***Baron Venar's Hideaway ***Drovis Cave ***General Gesselle's Encampment ***House Alde ***House Rist ***Lady Renata's Estate ***Lanthanide Mines ***Mount Tessef Cave ***Mount Ulgo Tunnel ***Planetary Power Generator Facility ***Ruins of Jamona ***Ulgo Fortress **Kaamos Territory ***Augis Command Center ***Fornaak Falls Cavern ***House Cortess ***House Girard ***Lerantha Dam Underground ***Lustar Cave ***Organa Dig Site ***Oroboro Killik Caverns ***Rhu Caenus Spaceport ***Savorin Malfus the Seventh's Encampment ***Soros Killik Burrows ***Thul Chamber of Politics ***Thul Palace ***Ukunuku Killik Nest ***Ulgo Droid Factory **King’s Pass ***Marketplace Villa ***Ruur Killik Burrows ***Ulgo Raiding Camp ***Ulgo Shipping Facility ***Ulgo Torture Chamber *Alsakan *Ambria *Athiss *Balmorra **Sobrikill ValleySTAR WARS: The Old Republic Fan Friday *Belsavis **High Security Section ***Excavated Rakata Vault ***Gand Vault ***Gen'dai Vault ***Hazardous Waste Facility ***High Security Storage ***Labor Camp ***Lord Raxxus's Cell Block ***Lost Cavern ***Overrun Republic Base ***Overrun Republic Lab ***Primary Monitoring Station ***Primary Research Center ***Prison Industrial Facility ***Prison Medical Center ***Rattataki Block Alpha ***Republic Detention Compound ***Rodian Caverns ***Southern Rakata Transporter ***Stealth Trooper Bunker ***Trandoshan Vault ***Vault S-54 ***Vault S-86 ***Vault S-138 ***Water Filtration System ***Western Rakata Transporter **Imperial Orbital Station (Belsavis) **Maximum Security Section ***Ancient Prison Caverns ****Ancient Access Tunnel ****Esh-kha Leadership Hall ****Esh-kha Supply Depot ****Esh-kha Vault ****Key Keeper's Lair ****Maximum Security Block J-7 ****Maximum Security Block J-9 ****Maximum Security Power Center ****Meeting Place ****Outer Tomb Transport Chamber ****Passage to the Scar ****Power Center Imperial Transport ****Power Center Republic Transport ****Rakata Transport Center ****Stasis Vault 109 ***Ancient Transport Center ***Cell Block 2018 ***Converted Vault ***Esh-kha Interrogation Chamber ***Esh-kha Sanctuary ****Maximum Security Block J-8 ***Excavated Transport Center ***Geothermal Plant Generator Control ***Maximum Security Ops Center Republic Command Center ***Maximum Security Pod J-P1 Droid Maintenance Facility ***Maximum Security Pod J-P4 Quarantine Cell ***Maximum Security Pod J-P9 ***Maximum Security Pod J-P8 Psychiatric Unit ***Maximum Security Tech Center ***Maximum Security Thoroughfare ***Quarantine Zone (Belsavis) ***Solitary Confinement ***The Scar **Minimum Security Section ***Amikab's Cell ***Cell Block 923 ***Cell Block 923-A Security Cell ***Condemned Caverns ***Detainee Processing Center ***Imperial Lodgment Command Center ***Lord Medechas's Command Center ***Melicoste's Bunker ***Overrun Cave ***Overrun Cell Block ***Prison Administration Center ***Prison Command Center ***Prison Transfer and Processing ***Republic Armory ***Republic Guardpost Delta ***Republic Prison Block South ***Rendezvous Cave ***Secured Cell Block ***South Power Generator Facility ***Vault K-23 ***Vault K-66 ****Nikto Hideout **Republic Orbital Station (Belsavis) **The Tomb ***Beast Vault Z-26 ***Cave-Under-Tree ***Caves of Elshuu ***Central Power Core ***Darth Ekkage's Cell ***Deep Caverns ***Deep Launchpoint Transporter ***Esh-kha Salvage Vault ***Esh-kha Stasis Vault ***Esh-kha Tactical Center ***Esh-kha Warrior Barracks ***Forbidden Weapons Vault ***Frozen Transport Center ***Jedi Containment Vault ***Lower Halls ***Lower Prison Magma Transport ***Lower Prison Outer Transport ***Lower Transport Center ***Megasecurity Ward 23 ***Overrun Machine Vault ***Power Relay Vault ***Rakata Machine Caves ***Rakata Mind Prison ***Republic Prisoner Vault ***Stasis Block 44 ***Stasis Vault 113 ***Subject 13 Confinement ***Suspension Tank Chamber ***The Burning Way ***The Greater Menagerie ***The Tomb of Hallow Voice ***Transporter Control Center ***Upper Transport Center ***Vault 806 ***Vault 914 ***Vault of the Mother Machine ***Vault of the Tyrant *Byss *Cademimu *Estación Carrick *Cathar *Cinnagar *Corbos *Corellia **Coronet City ***Museo de la República *Coruscant **Territorio del Sol Negro **Espaciopuerto de Coruscant **Templo Jedi **Justicars' Sector **Old Galactic Market ***Dealer's Den **Edificio del Senado **The Works *Denbalen *Dromund Kaas **Templo Oscuro **Ciudad Kaas ***Ciudadela Imperial (Imperio Sith) ***Inteligencia Imperial (Imperio Sith) HQ **Lord Grathan's Estate *Duroon *Emperatriz Teta *Endex *Genarius *Geonosis Developer Walkthrough on swtor.com *Haffrin *Hoth *Ilum *Iskalon *Jebble *Kalakar Seis *Nebulosa Kalki *Kaon *Kor Nasirii *Korriban **Puerto de lleegada de Korriban **Valle de los Señores Oscuros ***Tumba de Ajunta Pall ***Lord Khreusis's Stronghold ***tumba de Marka Ragnos ***Tumba de Naga Sadow ***Tumba de Tulak Hord **Academia Sith (Korriban) *Livien *Malachor II *Malachor III *Malachor V *Mandalore (planeta) *Metellos *Mygeeto *Naboo *Nathema *Hutta **Jiguuna *Nar Shaddaa *Nim Drovis *Onderon **Dxun *Ord Mantell **Avilatan ***Drelliad Village ***Falks Reach ***Fort Garnik ****Avilatan's Rest Cantina ***Mannett Point ***Mount Avilatan ***Oradam Village ***Savrip Island ***Talloran Village *Peragus *Primus Goluud *Quesh *Raxus Prime *Seluket *Talay *Taral V Flashpoint: Taral V *Taris **Brell Sediment ***Waypoint Station Draay **Republic Resettlement Zone ***Olaris ***Waypoint Station Aurek **The Sinking City ***Kanner Outpost **Tularan Marsh ***Brejik's Run Outpost ***Lytle Research Outpost *Taskeed *Tatooine **Mos Anek *Telos IV *Tython **Kaleth **Templo Jedi (Tython) **Masters' Retreat **The Gnarls **Tythos Ridge **Vur Tepe (The Forge) *Varl *VossStar Wars: The Old Republic Holonet: Voss **Gorma-Koss **Campamento Gormak Voss Screenshot: Gormak camp **Nightmare Lands Voss Concept Art: The Nightmare Lands **Shrine of Healing **Voss-Ka Voss Screenshot: Voss-Ka ***Tower of Prophecy *Espaciopuerto Vaiken *Yavin 4 *Zadd *Ziost |organizaciones= *Cazarrecompensas *Czerka **División 7 de Armas Secretas **Senior Administrator *orden de Revan *Regimiento Primero de la Casa Organa *República Galáctica **Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant ***Agente ***Capitán ***Jefe de Seguridad ***Control de Coruscant ***División de Control de Aduanas ***Teniente ***Oficial de Policía ***Unidad Táctica Especial ***Sargento **Servicio de Información Estratégica de la República ***Director ***Director de Operaciones de los Mundos del Núcleo ***Agente ***Agente Especial **Senado Galáctico ***Senador ***Canciller Supremo **Comité de Supervisión Penal **Cuerpo de Ingenieros de la República **Servicio de Aduanas de la República **Servicio de seguridad de Embajadas de la República **Ejército de la República ***Armada de la República ****Coronel ****General ****Mayor ****Fuerzas Especiales de la República *****Soldado de la República ******Escuadrón Black Star ******Escuadrón Havoc ****Sargento ***Armada de la República ****Almirante ****Comodoro ****Group Captain ****Petty Officer ***Oficial de la República ****Capitán ****Corporal ****Ensign ****Teniente ****Especialista ****Comandante Supremo (Alianza/República) ***Soldado de la República ****Private ***Guardia del Senado **Servicio de Transporte de la República *Fuerzas de Seguridad Grathan *Orden Jedi **Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi **Jedi Consular ***Sabio Jedi ***Sombra Jedi **Pacto Jedi **Alto Consejo Jedi **Caballero Jedi ***Guardianes Jedi ***Centinela Jedi **Maestro Jedi *Kubaz **Observador Kubaz **Infiltrador Kubaz *Legiones de Lettow *Mandalorianos **Mandalore **Neo-Cruzado Mandaloriano **Rally Master *Nar Shaddaa Works Administration *Palauka Cybernetics *Peacekeepers *Queensguard *Revanchistas *Senators of Rhythm *Imperio Sith (Post-Gran Guerra Hiperespacial) **Consejo Oscuro **Guardia de Honor Oscuro **Lord Oscuro de los Sith **Gran moff **Servicio Diplomático Imperial **Inteligencia Imperial (Imperio Sith) ***Agente Imperial **Project ARC **Esfera de Estrategia Militar **Inquisidor Sith **Lord Sith **Sith Overseer **Guerrero Sith ***Gigante Sith ***Merodeador Sith *Contrabandista **Pistolero **Sinvergüenza *Industrias Ubrikkian *Comandos Voss *Misticos Voss |especies= *Abyssin *Adarian *Advozse *Anomid *Aqualish *Arcona *Bith *Cathar *Cerean *Chagrian *Chevin *Chiss *Colicoid *Columi *Dashade *Devaronian *Drall *Dug *Duinuogwuin *Duros *Esh-kha *Evocii *Flesh Raider *Frog-dog *Gamorrean *Gand *Gank *Gen'Dai *Geonosian *Gran *Gormak *Gree *Houk *Human **Hapan *Hutt *Ithorian *Jawa *Kaleesh *Kel Dor *Killik *Kitonak *Kowakian monkey-lizard *Kubaz *Kumumgah *Kwa *Mantellian Savrip *Miraluka *Mirialan *Mon Calamari *Nautolan *Neimoidian *Nevoota *Nikto **Kadas'sa'Nikto *Ongree *Ortolan *Porporite *Rakata *Rattataki *Rodian *Selkath *Selonian *Sith *Skel *Sullustan *Talz *Taung *Togruta *Trandoshan *Twi'lek *Ugnaught *Weequay *Wookiee *Voss *Zabrak *Zhell |vehículos= *BT-7 Thunderclap *D5-''Mantis'' Patrol Craft *''Defender''-class Light Corvette *''Esseles'' *Gormak spaceship Voss Concept Art: Gormak spaceship *Forklift vehicle *''Fury''-class Imperial interceptor *''Gage''-class transport **''Black Talon'' *''Harrower''-class Dreadnaught **''Ziost Shadow'' *Imperial construction vehicle *Imperial Taxi *NR2 gully jumper *''Oppressor''-class Battle Cruiser *Republic Troop Transport *''Star of Coruscant'' *''Thranta''-class corvette **''Brentaal Star'' *''Voidstar'' *XS stock light freighter *[[X-70B Phantom-class prototype|X-70B Phantom-class prototype]] |tecnología= *Armor **Ancient Sith armor **Heavy Armor ***Black Talon Juggernaut's gauntlets ***Blade tyrant's chestguard ***Echani dense cuirass ***Heavy chestguard ***Warlord's greaves ***Warlord's belt ***Warlord's headgear **Light Armor ***Scamp's boots ***Scamp's jacket ***Scamp's slacks **Medium Armor ***Adarian traveler's lower robe ***Adarian traveler's sandals ***Adarian traveler's wristwraps ***Agent's belt ***Asset's boots ***Asset's vest ***Cerean wraidskin chestguard ***Drelliad boots ***Drelliad bracers ***Drelliad gloves ***Drelliad jacket ***Drelliad leggings ***Echani desh guantlets ***Echani frilled leatheris bracers ***Echani wraidskin chestguard ***Gamorrean desh bracers ***Gamorrean frilled leatheris belt ***Gamorrean pilot's boots ***Gamorrean tracker's footgear ***Hardweave boots ***Huttese pilot's workgloves ***Huttese pilot's wristbands ***Huttese raider's wristguards ***Huttese wraidskin chestguard ***Huttese wraidskin wristguards ***Ithorian mariner's loose wrap ***Ithorian mariner's wriststraps ***Prototype Bonadan braided belt ***Reinforced battle armguards ***Reinforced battle belt ***Sith dueling gloves ***Trandoshan desh guantlets ***Vette's padded jacket ***Vette's slicing boots ***Vette's slicing pants ***Warrior's gloves ***Warrior's vest *Blaster **Pistola bláster ***Blastech ALT 25 ****Torchy ***Gun runner's pistol ***Kubaz shadow infiltrator's pistol ***Sorosuub SSK heavy blaster ****Flashy **Rifle bláster ***Gormak rifle Voss Concept Art: Gormak Machinery ***Grathan blaster rifle ***Kubaz spotter's rifle ***Mandalorian rifle *Dark Reaper *Dreypa's Oubliette *Eye of Tulak *Fibercord whipArmor Progression *Flamethrower *Flare gun *Gormak mine Voss Screenshot: Gormak mine *Grathan prototype turret *Holocron *Holograma *Hyperspace cannon *Jedi armor *Jukebox *Sable de luz **Double-bladed lightsaber *Medpac **Common medpac *Missiles **Wrist rockets *Muur Talisman *Noetikon **Noetikon of Light **Noetikon of Science **Noetikon of Secrets *Red Engine *Remote terminal B13 *Remote terminal G16 *Remote terminal P2 *Republic 5 Hub Teleporter *Signal jammer **Signal Jammer Alpha **Signal Jammer Beta **Signal Jammer Delta *Slice blade **Hewie *Star Forge *Vibrohoja |miscelánea= *Ancient Sith vase *Aqualish medley *Desh *Fist Bump *Force bomb *Force exhaustion *Force sweep *Forcequake *Fusion Missile *Geroya be Haran *Laminoid *Leatheris *Mind Crush *Mind Maze *Overload Saber *Plants **Dromund Kaas blue flower **Dromund Kaas glowing plant **Dromund Kaas grass **Dromund Kaas large plant **Dromund Kaas leaf grass **Dromund Kaas tropical plant **Dromund Kaas thistle **Dromund Kaas weed **Dromund Kaas white flower *Plasma Brand *Rodian pepper *Sand People Carving *Silica *Sith runes *Terenthium *Unidentified brown liquor *Unidentified pink liquor }} Actualizaciones Game Update 1.1: Rise of the Rakghouls Rise of the Rakghouls (Alzamiento de los Rakghouls), o Game Update 1.1, es la primera actualización de Star Wars: The Old Republic. Aunque iba a ser lanzada el 17 de enero de 2012, salió un día después. Historia Un misterioso brote de rakghouls amenaza los mundos de la Hegemonía Tion, un sector de la galaxia estratégicamente importante que permaneció neutral frente a los avances de la República y el Imperio Sith. Ahora las fuerzas de la República y el Imperio van al mundo asediado de Kaon para eliminar la amenaza, desesperadas por asegurar la Hegemonía Tion para ellas… Mayores adiciones Flashpoint: Kaon Under Siege Update 1.1 introduce una nueva Flashpoint de nivel 50, Kaon Under Siege. La historia central de la actualización, Kaon Under Siege está situada en Kaon, un mundo pequeño en la Hegemonía Tion, que es víctima de un brote de la plaga Rakghoul. La misión consta de aterrizar en Kaon y pelear con oleadas de Rakghouls, intentando descubrir qué o quién está detrás de la plaga. Operation: Karagga's Palace (expansión) Game Update 1.1 también expande la Operation ya existente Karagga's Palace añadiendo cuatro nuevos jefes a los que los jugadores se enfrentan. Game Update 1.2: Legacy [[Archivo:Legacy.jpg|thumb|250px|Mediante la Game Update 1.2: Legacy, se pueden desbloquear razas para todas las clases. En la imagen: un contrabandista sith.]] Legacy (Legado), o Game Update 1.2, fue la segunda actualización de contenido para Star Wars: The Old Republic. Después de una significante promoción de pre-lanzamiento, Legacy salió el 12 de abril de 2012. Historia La galaxia está en desorden. La guerra devasta mundos incontables mientras las fuerzas de la República y el Imperio luchan por controlar todos los recursos críticos. Entre el caos, emergen amenazas de todos lados. El planeta Denova, conocido por sus extensivos depósitos del mineral baradium, ha sido conquistado por una banda de mercenarios y veteranos del Imperio desertores con motivos misteriosos. Si no son desalojados, el explosivo arsenal que pueden crear les dará el poder para destruir cualquier fuerza armada - Republicana o Imperial. En Corellia, un consejero corrupto intenta maximizar sus beneficios ayudando a ambos bandos del conflicto, y la loca mente maestra detrás del brote Rakghoul, descubierta en Ord Mantell, continúa amenazando todas las vidas de los seres vivos de la galaxia… Mayores adiciones Sistema Legacy Update 1.2 trajo numerosas adiciones y mejoras al sistema Legacy del juego. Estas mejoras incluyen la posibilidad de crear un 'árbol familiar' de personajes jugables, así como implementando nuevas habilidades y premios para personajes jugables. Flashpoint: Lost Island Una secuela de Kaon Under Siege, Lost Island revisita la historia del brote de plaga Rakghoul en Kaon. Sabiendo que la plaga es por culpa de un científico loco, el Dr. Lorrick, los jugadores deben viajar a Ord Mantell para enfrentarse al científico loco. Operation: Explosive Conflict Una nueva Operation, Explosive Conflict sigue la historia de la Operation Karagga's Palace. El legendario caudillo Kephess, habiendo reunido a ejércitos bajo su reinado, ha declarado a Denova independiente y bajo su reinado. El jugador ha de viajar a Denova para enfrentarse a Kephess y sus fuerzas militares, intentando controlar los recursos de Denova para la República o el Imperio. Warzone: Novare Coast Novare Coast es otra adición al juego, con localización similar a la de la Operation Explosive Conflict. En el player-vs-player (PvP) Novare Coast, los jugadores se enfrentan por controlar tres morteros en una playa de Denova con importancia estratégica. Game Update 1.3: Allies thumb|250px|''Game Update 1.3 - Allies'' Allies (Aliados), o Game Update 1.3, fue anunciada el 21 de mayo de 2012, y se hizo disponible el 26 de junio del mismo año. A diferencia de las otras actualizaciones, Allies no trae ninguna Operation o Flashpoint nuevas. Mayores adiciones *"Adaptive Gear," un nuevo sistema en el que el equipamiento social del jugador se adaptará a un jugador individual. *"Augment Tables," un nuevo sistema en el que los jugadores pueden crear un aumento de ranura en ropas o armaduras existentes. *El sistema de transferencia de personajes, que permite a los jugadores transferir sus personajes de un servidor a otro. Ésto es inicialmente para un grupo en concreto, pero será expandido para incluir todos. *Un 'buscador de grupos,' para simplificar el proceso de encontrar a jugadores para una misión. *Beneficios adicionales relacionados con el sistema Legacy del juego, que debutó en la Game Update 1.2. Ésto sirve para equilibrar las recompensas, que difieren en cada tipo de jugabilidad. *El juego ahora funciona mejor en ordenadores con gráficos peores o antiguos. Game Update 1.4: Terror From Beyond thumb|250px|Actualización 1.4: Terror From Beyond Game Update 1.4:. Terror From Beyond fue anunciado extraoficialmente en una entrada de blog para desarrolladores el 30 de agosto por Jesse Sky, donde se afirma que la Operación Terror from Beyond sería incluida como una de sus funciones. Esto fue corroborado más tarde por un anuncio oficial, incluyendo una lista de características, el 12 de septiembre de 2012. La actualización fue lanzada oficialmente el 26 de septiembre de 2012. la actualización introdujo el terror del más allá de operación, que se encuentra en el mundo de Asation del sistema Gree y se ocupa de las acciones de los Lores Sith conocidos como los Maestros del Temor. Completar la operación y derrotar a sus cinco jefes con la ayuda del equipo de la Guardia del temor que el jugador adquiere al eliminarlos, que era el más poderoso equipo hasta la fecha. La actualización 1.4 también introdujo la personalización de los compañeros del jugador, permitiendo a los jugadores que coincida con sus trajes de acompañantes para el artículo en su ranura de pecho y también ocultan su arnés. La actualización incluye una nueva característica emote de personajes jugadores, permitiendo a los jugadores crear las expresiones faciales de sus personajes, y la herramienta Buscador Grupo recibió nuevos ajustes y funcionalidad. Un anuncio temprano también reveló que la calidad visual de los efectos de la sombra de la Antigua República había mejorado mucho, ya que los desarrolladores decidieron reescribir completamente la codificación de las sombras del juego. Game Update 1.5: HK-51 Activated thumb|left|250px|Update 1.5: HK-51 Activated Game Update 1.6: Ancient Hypergate thumb|left|250px|Update 1.6: Ancient Hypergate Game Update 1.7: Return of the Gree thumb|left|250px|Update 1.7: Return of the Gree Game Update 2.0: Scum and Villainy thumb|250px|left|Game Update 2.0: Scum and Villainy Game Update 2.1: Personalización Eventos Mundiales Rakghoul Outbreak [[Archivo:Rakghoul_outbreak.png|thumb|right|Evento Rakghoul Outbreak]] El primer World Event (evento mundial), Rakghoul Outbreak ("Epidemia rakghoul"), dio inicio el 15 de abril de 2012. El evento empezó en Tatooine con misiones adicionales sobre la plaga rakghoul en el planeta, además de que asentamientos de la República y el Imperio recibieron añadidos visuales como escombros de la nave infectada Stardream así como soldados de contención. La nave misma fue añadida en otra localización, mientras que las misiones tenían como recompensa tokens para comprar ítems especiales del evento. Además, los jugadores podían infectarse con la plaga lo que mataba a sus personajes si no eran tratados. El evento contó con un video promocional en YouTube. El final del evento llegó el 24 de abril, tras lo cual las misiones y la nave Stardream fueron removidos del juego. Los vendedores de ítems permanecieron para darle oportunidad a los jugadores a poder cambiar sus tokens. The Grand Acquisitions Race thumb|right|210px|''Grand Acquisitions Race'' El segundo World Event, The Grand Acquisitions Race ("La gran carrera de adquisiciones"), dio inicio el 14 de agosto de 2012. Previamente Bioware lanzó su video correspondiente en YouTube. El argumento incluye al Conglomerado Chevin de Vinsoth anunciando una búsqueda a nivel galáctico de diversos ítems para la flota de los Gree, próximos a llegar. Los jugadores entonces son enviados a diversos planetas en pos de nueve artefactos que podrán canjear por tokens para comprar nuevos ítems para sus personajes. El evento concluyó una semana después, el 21 de agosto. Relics of the Gree [[Archivo:Relics_of_the_Gree.png|thumb|right|Evento Relics of the Gree]] El tercer World Event, Relics of the Gree ("Reliquias de los Gree"), fue anunciado el 11 de enero de 2013 como parte del Game Update 1.7 y continúa la historia de The Grand Acquisitions Race. El argumento lleva a los jugadores al planeta Ilum a investigar la nave Gree llamada Gray Secant. Las nuevas misiones permiten a los jugadores subir reputación con los Gree con lo que pueden comprar ítems exclusivos. Se trata de un evento recurrente que apareció por primera vez del 12 al 26 de febrero de 2013, regresando en marzo como parte de la campaña promocional "Marcha a Makeb" y luego también en mayo, julio y diciembre de 2013.IN-GAME EVENTS Life Day and Relics of the Gree Events Live en Archive.com Bounty Contract Week Bounty Contract Week ("Semana de contratos de recompensas") es un evento recurrente anunciado en julio de 2013 como parte del Game Update 2.3, y dura una semana de cada mes. El argumento introduce a la Asociación de Corredores de Recompensas que ofrece contratos para cazar objetivos por toda la galaxia. Hay dos tipos de contratos, los básicos para eliminar secuaces y los llamados contratos de Kingpins, para buscar objetivos más difíciles. Las recompensas incluyen tokens para adquirir ítems así como reputación con la Asociación. La primera versión de este evento inició el 14 de agosto durando 7 días. Luego regresaría el 10 de septiembre , 15 de octubre, 12 de noviembre y 10 de diciembre. Life Day [[Archivo:TOR_Life_Day_Event.jpg|thumb|Evento Life Day]]El evento Life Day ("Día de la Vida") se llevó a cabo desde el 17 de diciembre de 2013 al 1 de enero de 2014. Durante ese tiempo se añadieron decoraciones festivas en las flotas de cada facción. Un Maestro de Ceremonias aparece además en cada flota vendiendo artículos específicos de la celebración, incluyendo la "Bomba Bola de Nieve" (Life Day Snowball Bomb) que permite lanzar bolas de nieve a otros personajes. Con cada lanzamiento existe la chance de adquirir un "Paquete cubierto de nieve" (Snow Covered Parcel) lo que sirve para adquirir más artículos. Simultáneamente se llevó a cabo el evento Relics of the Gree, concentrando a un buen número de jugadores en el planeta Ilum. Rakghoul Resurgence El evento Rakghoul Resurgence ("Resurgencia Rakghoul") estuvo activo entre el 21 y el 28 de enero de 2014. El argumento incluye la reaparición de la plaga rakghoul en Alderaan y los esfuerzos de T.H.O.R.N. (inglés para La Organización Hyland para la Neutralización de Rakghouls) para contenerla. El evento fue accesible para jugadores de nivel 25 en adelante, se ubicó en las casas Thul y Organa de Alderaan así como en los Túneles Rakghoul, una zona exclusiva ubicada bajo tierra. Las adiciones incluyen nuevas misiones diarias, un jefe de operación y nuevos ítems.IN-GAME EVENTS Rakghoul Plague Outbreak Live en Archive.com Expansiones ''Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' thumb|250px|''Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' La primera expansión se llamó Rise of the Hutt Cartel y fue anunciada el 18 de diciembre de 2012 para ser lanzada en la primavera boreal de 2013. El argumento lleva a los jugadores al planeta Makeb, donde deberán luchar contra las fuerzas del Cartel Hutt que a su vez desea imponerse como un tercera facción aparte del Imperio y la República. La expansión aumenta el nivel máximo de jugadores de 50 a 55, y se acompañó de nuevos flashpoints y operations en Makeb. El precio de la expansión se fijó en $19.99 aunque los jugadores suscritos lo pudieron conseguir en preventa a $9.99, además de varios ítems in-game. En marzo de 2013 y a manera de promoción, se ofreció doble experiencia en el juego por varios fines de semana así como también se relanzó el evento Relics of the Gree. Finalmente el lanzamiento se dio el 14 de abril, poco después de la actualización de juego 2.0. Desde septiembre de 2013, Rise of the Hutt Cartel está disponible gratis para todos los jugadores suscritos. ''Galactic Starfighter'' thumb|200px|''Galactic Starfighter'' Galactic Starfighter será la segunda Expansión Digital para The Old Republic, y fue anunciada el 8 de octubre de 2013 para lanzarse en febrero de 2014. Indicios de la expansión se conocían previamente como el "Proyecto Espacial Súper Secreto" desde 2012. En agosto de 2013 se mostró un avance de video donde se observaba fuerzas militares de la República y el Imperio combatiendo en batallas espaciales. La expansión añadirá combate espacial jugador-contra-jugador, zonas de batalla y múltiples modos de juego, así como una variedad de naves personalizables. No habrá costo para la expansión, pero los jugadores suscritos tendrán un acceso temprano en diciembre de 2013 mientras que los jugadores preferentes y libres accederán a la expansión en enero y febrero de 2014, respectivamente. Legado Tráileres cinemáticos El primer tráiler cinemático para Star Wars: The Old Republic, titulado Deceived ("Engañados"), fue lanzado el 1 de junio de 2009 y es además el primero en su tipo para un videojuego de Star Wars. El tráiler de 3:53 minutos de duración fue dirigido por Dave Wilson y, a pesar de las apariencias, no fue desarrollado por Industrial Light & Magic sino por Blur Studio en representación de BioWare y LucasArts. Narrado por Darth Malgus, el video muestra el ataque al Templo Jedi por los Sith durante el Saqueo de Coruscant. Tras una épica batalla los Jedi son derrotados por las numerosas fuerzas Sith y sus aliados Mandalorianos y caza recompensas, con la consecuente destrucción del Templo y la caída de Coruscant. El segundo tráiler fue llamado Hope ("Esperanza"), apareció el 14 de junio de 2010 y contó con una duración de 5:42 minutos. Situado cronológicamente antes que Deceived, la narración de Jace Malcom muestra los eventos de la Batalla de Alderaan. El tercer tráiler cinemático lleva por nombre Return ("Retorno") y apareció el 6 de junio de 2011. Su duración es de 6:20 minutos y cronológicamente se ubica antes de Hope. El tráiler muestra el inicio de la invasión a Korriban por parte de las fuerzas Sith. El cuarto video titulado HK-51 Revealed ("HK-51 revelado") aparece el 16 de julio de 2012. En el video de 1:53 minutos se aprecia el redescubrimiento de una carguero imperial conteniendo un grupo de droides HK-51, anunciando su eventual adición al juego. ''Galactic Timeline'' La llamada Galactic Timeline es una serie de doce videos presentados como si fueran reales dentro del universo de Star Wars: The Old Republic. Desde dicho punto de vista, se trata de documentos históricos hechos por el Maestro Jedi Gnost-Dural para los Archivos Jedi. La primera entrada se presentó el 27 de marzo de 2009 con la narración del Tratado de Coruscant, así como la historia de la República, del Imperio, los Jedi y los Sith, y la Gran Guerra Galáctica. Los videos fueron lanzados aproximadamente cada dos meses y continuaron en orden cronológico inverso, con los primeros seis detallando la Gran Guerra y los siguientes seis adentrándose más en el pasado. El último video apareció el 11 de febrero de 2011 aunque había otros siete planeados para continuar con la historia hasta incluso el descubrimiento de la Fuerza en Tython. Se optó por no continuar pues los videos parecían hacerse cada vez menos relevantes con respecto al juego.Stephen Reid Reddit Q&A Cada video se puede ver desde la página web oficial de The Old Republic, en la cual también están los títulos y descripciones de las entradas que no fueron terminados. Cómics [[Archivo:SWTOR_TOP.jpg|thumb|200px|Una viñeta de Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace]] Star Wars: The Old Republic contó con tres series de cómics que se publicaron desde 2009 en colaboración entre Bioware, LucasArts y Dark Horse Comics. Las dos primeras series aparecieron como web comics en la página oficial del videojuego donde semanalmente se publicaban nuevas viñetas. Ambas series contaron con tres arcos argumentales. Las versiones impresas aparecieron a partir de 2010 con la publicación mensual de cada arco argumental y ya en 2011 se editaron 2 volúmenes recopilando cada serie. La última serie no contó con edición en línea. Todos los cómics han sido traducidos al español por Planeta DeAgostini a partir de 2012. Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace fue la primera serie de cómics en aparecer en la página web desde febrero de 2009. Escrita por el diseñador del juego Robert Chestney y con gráficos por Alex Sanchez, la trama se divide en tres partes centradas en los sucesos durante y después de la firma del Tratado de Coruscant. Dark Horse publicó la historia por separado desde julio de 2010 y luego todo junto en mayo de 2011 con la designación Volume 2. La versión en español fue publicada en octubre de 2012 con el título de La Paz bajo Amenaza. Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire es la segunda serie de web comics que apareció desde abril de 2010 en la web de The Old Republic y también se divide en tres partes. Escrito por el diseñador del juego Alexander Freed con gráficos por David Ross, la historia ocurre antes de los eventos del juego así como los de Threat of Peace. En la serie seguimos al aprendiz Sith Teneb Kel quien es asignado para una misión secreta que puede comprometer un milenario plan del Emperador. La publicación en físico se dio a partir de octubre de 2010 con la versión conjunta en febrero de 2011 y designada Volume 1. En español apareció con el título La Sangre del Imperio en septiembre de 2012. Star Wars: The Old Republic, The Lost Suns es la tercera y última serie de cómics pero que a diferencia de las anteriores se publicó directamente en físico. Consta de 5 partes escritas por Alexander Freed con gráficos por David Ross. La trama sigue al Maestro Jedi Ngani Zho y su pupilo, el espía Theron Shan, en una carrera por descubrir un poderoso secreto que el Imperio Sith posee y puede acabar con la frágil paz alcanzada en el Tratado de Coruscant. Los cómics aparecieron desde junio de 2011, con la edición en trade paperback en marzo de 2012 y la edición en español en marzo de 2013 bajo el título Los Soles Perdidos. Novelas [[Archivo:TORFACover.jpg|thumb|170px|Portada del Fatal Alliance]]La serie de novelas de Star Wars: The Old Republic han sido publicadas por Del Rey desde 2010 y se conectan tanto con la historia mostrada en el videojuego como con los cómics asociados al mismo. Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance es una novela escrita por Sean Williams. El libro de tapa dura y 429 páginas fue publicado el 20 de julio de 2010. El argumento gira en torno a la subasta de un misterioso objeto que atrae la atención de diferentes personas dentro de la República y el Imperio, entre ellos un padawan Jedi, una soldado y un mandaloriano, así como un aprendiz Sith. Eventualmente dicho objeto será el punto de partida de una amenaza mucho mayor, a la cual sólo se podrá vencer si los implicados deciden unir fuerzas. Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived fue escrito por Paul S. Kemp y publicado el 22 de marzo de 2011 en su versión de tapa dura de 285 páginas. Contó además con una edición en paperback que apareció el 29 de mayo de 2012. En la obra seguimos al Sith Darth Malgus durante los eventos del Saqueo de Coruscant y la firma del Tratado de Paz con la República, hecho con el cual Malgus está en desacuerdo. Simultáneamente deberá enfrentar el ataque de la Jedi Aryn Leneer, quien desea venganza por la muerte de su maestro durante el asalto Sith. Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan lleva como autor a Drew Karpyshyn y se publicó como libro de tapa dura el 15 de noviembre de 2011. La edición paperback salió a la luz el el 25 de septiembre de 2012. El libro se sitúa años después de lo sucedido en Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic y en él seguimos a Revan en su búsqueda de recobrar los recuerdos del tiempo que cayó en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Dicha tarea le llevará a encontrar viejos camaradas y nuevos enemigos, para finalmente confrontar al Emperador Sith en un duelo con serias consecuencias para la galaxia. Star Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation es una novela también escrita por Drew Karpyshyn y publicada el 13 de noviembre en su versión de tapa dura y 336 páginas. Una edición en paperback para el Reino Unido se publicó el 24 de mayo de 2013 y se espera la edición americana para el 29 de octubre del mismo año. La trama se desarrolla después de las historias de cada clase jugable y se centra en Theron Shan, hijo de Satele Shan y miembro del Servicio de Información Estratégico de la República, que participa junto a las fuerzas militares y a los Jedi en la campaña para eliminar una nueva superarma del Imperio Sith. Historias Cortas "The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard" es una historia escrita por Robert Chestney y publicada en el portal StarWars.com el 25 de marzo de 2010. El 1 de octubre fue publicada a su vez en la web de Del Rey. Situada cerca del año 3.660 ABY,The Essential Reader's Companion la historia se centra en la contrabandista mirialana Hylo Visz. Ella debe realizar un trabajo para Barrga el Hutt, enviando un cargamento a Corellia a bordo de su nave Crimson Fleece para lo cual es acompañada por lugartenientes de Barrga. Poco después, Visz es traicionada por estos, quienes cierran el trato solos con la Corporación de Vehículos Rendili. El triunfo no dura mucho pues la Rendili destruye la Crimson Fleece y sus ocupantes, traicionando a Barrga. Visz, que había escapado antes, logra robar un corvette prototipo llamándolo Vanguard el cual eventualmente usará para romper el bloqueo de la Vía Hydiana.Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia "Smuggler's Vanguard" presenta al corvette ligero clase Defender, la nave de ambas clases Jedi en The Old Republic, aunque la historia lo describe primero como clase Vanguard. Posteriormente la contradicción se resuelve usando Vanguard como el nombre de la nave. "The Old Republic: The Third Lesson" es una historia corta por Paul S. Kemp y publicada el 2 de marzo de 2011 en Star Wars Insider 124. Ubicada tras los eventos de la Batalla de Alderaan que se mostraron en el tráiler Hope, la historia muestra cómo Darth Malgus sobrevivió al ataque de Satele Shan y es evacuado del campo de batalla. Sin embargo, Malgus detecta la presencia de un Jedi en las ruinas de Alderaan a donde se dirige para enfrentarle. Durante la lucha los pensamientos de Malgus regresan a su niñez como Veradun, cuando su padre adoptivo le mostró su zoológico privado. Él recuerda tres lecciones recibidas en su niñez: la ferocidad es útil sólo si puede ser controlada, no confiar en nadie y en especial no en aquellos que parecen débiles, y que, a veces, sólo hay una jaula vacía. En el presente, Malgus logra derrotar a su oponente y a un segundo Jedi que le apoyaba, al mismo tiempo que el Sith medita sobre lo que puede significar la tercera lección que había recibido. "The Last Battle of Colonel Jace Malcom" fue escrita por Alexander Freed y apareció en la revista Star Wars Insider 137 en octubre de 2012. Se narra la última misión de batalla del Coronel Jace Malcom antes de ser alejado del frente según órdenes del Canciller Supremo. Guías de Juego y Referencias [[Archivo:Art_and_making_of_TOR.jpg|thumb|190px|Libro: The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic]]The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic es una guía de referencia que muestra arte de pre-producción e información detrás de bastidores de Star Wars: The Old Republic mientras relata la creación del juego. El libro de tapa dura y 150 páginas fue publicado en noviembre de 2011, fue escrito por Frank Parisi y Daniel Erickson y tiene unas palabras de los creadores del webcomic Penny Arcade. El contenido es extenso en arte conceptual, imágenes del juego y su parte de pre-producción así como la historia de los orígenes y desarrollo del juego.The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural es un libro de edición limitada escrito por Robert Chestney que se incluyó en la edición de coleccionista de Star Wars: The Old Republic. El libro de tapa dura y 111 páginas se presenta como el propio trabajo de Gnost-Dural, Maestro Jedi encargado de hacer un registro de la Gran Guerra Galáctica y la Guerra Fría. Se logra apreciar mucho del arte conceptual por Arnie Jorgensen, Sperasoft Studies, Clint Young, entre otros artistas y el libro profundiza la información que se da en los videos de la Galactic Timeline de Gnost-Dural. También hay anotaciones por la Gran Maestra Satele Shan, lo cual amplía la información de su perspectiva sobre los eventos de la guerra.The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural Prima Games publicó su guía oficial, Official Game Guide, para Star Wars: The Old Republic el 20 de diciembre de 2011, día del lanzamiento del juego. La guía en paperback de 352 páginas muestra versiones con anotaciones de la mayoría de mapas en el juego con vendedores, dadores de misiones y otros indicadores. Aunque no es exhaustiva, la guía da una revisión las clases jugables y recomendaciones para cada una de ellas.Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide: Prima Official Game Guide Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia es una guía de 352 páginas publicada el 15 de octubre de 2012. Fue mostrada por primera vez en la convención Celebration VI en agosto de 2012. La Encyclopedia cuenta con la autoría de varios de los escritores del juego y muestra información de los personajes y ubicaciones, a la vez que resume los eventos de cada una de las clases jugables. Como The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural, la Encyclopedia usa arte conceptual e imágenes del desarrollo del juego, así como datos e información de la metaserie The Old Republic, incluyendo referencias a gente, eventos y otros elementos que aparecen en cómics y novelas.Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia Galería de Cubiertas Theoldrepublicdigital-cover.png|''Digital Dexule'' SWTOR Collectors Bundle.jpg|''Edición Coleccionista'' The old republic-cover.png|''Edición Normal'' Imágenes de aniversario Fireworks here 854x480.png|Aniversario Star Wars The Old Republic Enlaces externos *[http://www.swtor.com/ Página oficial de Star Wars: The Old Republic] * *Lucasarts and Bioware To Develop Ground-Breaking Interactive Entertainment Product en LucasArtsBioWare.com (October 30, 2007) *Trailer "Time Line" Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Videojuegos de Bioware Categoría:Videojuegos de LucasArts Categoría:Videojuegos de 2011 Categoría:Star Wars: The Old Republic Categoría:Videojuegos de PC